Monologues
by bestgyrl
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered how the characters truly feel? What's really going on in their heads? Well, it's your chance to find out, and you'll hear it straight from the horses' mouth. That is, if I include Blackjack. Inspired by Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch. Sadly, on hiatus until I can get my bearings together.
1. Amphitrite

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or this idea. Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Monologues

**Rating:** K+, just in case

**Genre:** Humor (I'll try my best, but I can never be funny on purpose) and Angst (Because they're usually complaining)

* * *

><p>"Percy, Percy, Percy. How is Percy doing? I'm so worried about him. I wish I could check on him and give him some advice. Do you think he'll be alright?"<p>

That's all I hear. Every. Single. Day. Not exactly what you want to hear from your husband about his illegitimate child. Why can't he ever worry about _our_ son, Triton? A god can get in just as much trouble as a mortal, you know. If not, more!

And that's not all. Why does nobody appreciate me? Everyone's always talking about how Poseidon is the God of the Sea. Well, guess what? I'm the _Goddess_ of the Sea! I swear, we're no better than the mortals if gods and goddesses aren't held to equal standards. Even the Olympian Council has more men, but I suppose that that _was_ their choice.

I'm just sick of falling into the background. I probably wouldn't be so upset if my son and I got a little more recognition and appreciation from the Poseidon. Even a little more from the mortals would suffice!

_*Sigh*_ Oh well. I guess I'll have to grit my teeth and bear it, like I've been doing for the last three millennia. *Looks to her right* Oh great. The sharks are trying to eat the dolphins again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch wrote one on Annabeth's Hat (A character that 'll be skipping for that reason) and I was inspired. So here you are! It'll go in alphabetical order because I pick people right from the character list. Though, for the ones that there is absolutely no background for, I'll have to skip. Oh, and I'm skipping Percy, too, because the books are written in his point of view.<strong>

**Remember to Review! (::) Who wants that cute little cookie?**


	2. Annabeth Chase

Why won't everyone leave me alone? Can't they see that I'm busy? I have a ton of summer homework to do for private school; I have to finish my designs for New Olympus, not to mention that I actually have to start _building_ New Olympus. Then there are my camp activities, the classes that I teach, war council, being a head counselor, and my _boyfriend_, who I'd like to spend time with.

And yet, with all of my responsibilities, people still see fit to come to me for the stupidest of situations. "I'm hungry!" "I got hurt!" "This kid's picking on me!" "That leaf touched me!" Most of these don't even come from my cabin mates, the only people who I'm responsible for.

I know that I've held up the sky before, but that doesn't make me Wonder Woman! I'm still human… mostly. Even I can't handle all of this stress, and you know that it's true if I'd actually admit that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I really think that Annabeth would get tired of everyone coming to her for solutions to their problems. Pride may be her fatal flaw, but pride doesn't prevent someone getting fed up. Thanks to SakuraFlutist for your reveiw! (::) Here's your cookie!<strong>

**Now, who wants to try and win a penguin? (") Just hit the "Review" button.**


	3. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: I just wrote this,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But I don't own the concept,**

**So please don't sue me!**

**That just barely fit. Big ups to the song "Call Me Maybe" because the end of the video is hilarious. A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>My job is really tough. Everybody wants love and wants to be loved, no matter what they say. The problem is that if they don't admit it to themselves, then my powers are limited. I can't help a person who's just going to turn all of my offers down.<p>

And yet, I get requests from everyone from ages five to three-thousand (Yes, Olympians pray to me too) asking for a perfect match. You know who I would've loved to set up? Edward and Bella. Their relationship was so heart-wrenching that I almost destroyed Ms. Meyers for doing a better job than I would've.

But that was an easy setup. My point is that people don't see how much work goes into true love. As much as some people would like to believe, sex isn't true love, it's lust. So basic misunderstandings and mortal ignorance interfere with my job.

Oh, and then there are mortal choices. As much as I would like to believe, I don't completely control love. A lot of it relies on how mortals handle themselves. My job ends once I set them up with their match. Though I _can_ take it farther and give them a heck of a ride. Many people find this mean, but think about it. If you survive all of my obstacles, then can't you survive everything? Isn't the bond strong enough? Exactly.

So creating true love isn't as easy as snapping my fingers, or brewing a love potion (which aren't even permanent, by the way). It takes dedication and a love for love. Thank god my daughters help me out a little.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't like Aphrodite much before writing this. These make me think about how much trouble everyone goes through for anything that they do.<strong>

**Anyway, I sincerely apologize for taking so long to type less than 300 words. I hope to become like cole-lit and update this almost daily, so don't you worry. And I got some done in my absence, so look for me tomorrow. After five, though, since I have an after school event.**

**Review Reponses:**

**SakuraFlutist and Soccerfan48, thank you for reviewing! Unfortunately, your penguins got mutilated, since I didn't remember that "greater than" symbols are off limits. So here's a cookie instead! (::)**

**Anyone else want a cookie? *Eyebrow wiggle***

**One last thing. I'm posting a new Percy Jackson story in a few minutes. It's actually an improved version of a story that I've posted before. If you're interested, then keep reading.**

**So, the story's called "Little Three". It is an OC-central story, that features children of the Big Three, if you didn't get that from the title. Now, before you pistol-whip your computer after reading this, I'd like to say that I tried hard to make them seem like real people. Here's the summary:**

"Three Girls. One Prophecy. Thousands of adversaries and a million problems. The protection is dissipating, the war is starting, and the problems are rising. Watch as three best friends try to conquer their problems when their lives are suddenly accelerate and their time begins to run out."

**Not my best summary, but I think that it's pretty good. Enough advertisement. If you want to read it, then you'll check it out. Just remember that it's rated T!**


	4. Apollo

**Disclaimer:**

**(Ahh) Girl look at that writer,**

**(Ahh) Girl look at that writer,**

**(Ahh) Girl look at that writer,**

**I-I-I, I disclaim.**

**Just terrible. A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>I am really cool<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it_

'_Cause Apollo's boss_

That was one of my famous haikus. Everybody criticizes them, so I guess that they're kind of _in_famous, but I don't see anyone else making any up! Besides, you try to fly the _sun chariot_ almost 24/7 and still write haikus. That thing can't be alone for too long, you know!

And then I have to maintain all of my sexiness. I may be a god, but I still need my product. Not to mention how I've got the most work of all of the Olympians. I'm god of, like, fourteen different things! How I manage it all, I'll never know, and I know everything!

Hmm. Maybe I should be King of Olympus, the way I handle everything. Zeus gets stressed and angered too easily. *Thunderclap*

*Raises eyebrow* See what I mean? Haven't you ever wondered how the Grand Canyon was created? Not by rushing water, if that's what you were gonna say. It was created when Zeus was super angry at this Amish village. To this day I can't tell you why. That's also how Dakota was split in two.

Oh well. As long as I don't get bags under my eyes, I'll just flash my smile and strut my stuff. *Snap*

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make sure that Apollo was still arrogant enough. And I tool the disclaimer and part of his haiku from the same song.<strong>

**Responses:**

**SakuraFlutist: Thanks for the review! And I'm super happy that I could influence your point of view like that! Here's your cookie! (::)  
><strong>**A person in a place: No problem! You enjoy that cookie, and here's another! (::)**

**Now who would like to win a cute little kitten? =^.^=**


	5. Ares

**Disclaimer: I don't have racks on racks on racks. I'm a teenage girl.  
>Anyway, for anyone wonder, no, I don't like Twilight. But I do ship EdwardJacob. I don't know why, but I do. Pardon my language, but screw Bella.**

* * *

><p>Why does everyone think that I'm so stupid and useless? Because I like blood? Because I like severed limbs? Because I have no eyes?<p>

Enough of that. My eye sockets are boss and all of the haters are employees.

Back to my point. Anyone who doesn't think that mankind needs war is dead wrong. If everyone was entirely passive, then civilization would crumble. There'd be no drive to get the things that you want, there'd be no competition, and then—*Snap*—we're set back by millennia.

Did anyone ever stop to think of that before they started calling me barbaric? What about Suzanne Collins? She made a whole series centered around death and _everyone loves it!_ How is that different than what I do? Hers might be fiction, but it has the same principles as I do: Kill or be killed.

So in my world, it's survival of the fittest. The world is full of sharks, and all of the pansies who criticize me for what I do are gonna get eaten alive. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone think that I should change the rating for this? I mean, I don't know what I might say (well, technically the PJO characters). And I just keep making book references, don't I? Leave now if you don't want to read my thank-yous. But that doesn't mean that you can't review *Eyebrow Wiggle* I actually can't do that eyebrow thing.<strong>

**Favorites: WrathofAchilles  
>Alerts: superrjw<br>Reviews:  
>#Annie: Thank you and wish granted! Here's your cat! =^.^= <strong>


	6. Artemis

**Disclaimer:**

**"Where? Who? You own what? You do—?"**

**"No, I don't, now stop asking all them questions. Assuming..."**

* * *

><p>Men. They are filth. And I'd leave it at that, but I can't since the number one question that I'm asked is, "Artemis, why do you hate men?"<p>

Well, just think about it. What do men really do? Are they the hunters? No, my Hunters and I do that perfectly well. Are they the chivalrous ones? Sorry sweeties, but chivalry was barely ever alive and now it's just dead. Are they the present-buyers? I don't see why a woman can't just walk out of her house and buy herself something nice.

So men have no real purpose. Woman can do everything that a man can do, plus more, and do it at least ten times better.

The only thing that I see men being useful for is creating children. Or possibly being pets. They're not nearly as annoying when they're jackalope.

So my anger doesn't root from anything but fact. And it doesn't help that the biggest egomaniac ever is my brother. _Baby_ brother, by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I figured that Artemis would get tired of these two things. There aren't a lot of things that really irk her, since she does what she wants. Oh well.<strong>

**Responses/Thank You's:**

**Favorites: JMbroadwayfan, percabethlover98  
>Alerts: JMbroadwayfan, AuroxTheLander<br>Reviews:  
>#JMbroadwayfan: Thanks for the compliment! I do try to see things from that specific character's point of view when I write these. :)<strong>

**So thank you to those who read, favorited, reviewed, alerted, and that I've all of that stuff. And, wow, I just realized that ever since I've started updating again, the lowest amount of views I've gotten per day hasn't dropped below 198! And I made it to 324 on 3/13! That's almost as many as I got when I wrote a Harry Potter drabble, and that's a much bigger fandom! Thanks to all!**

**Note on 3-16: Sorry! I meant to post it yesterday, but I only uploaded and never posted. But I won't be posting this weekend because I'm not going to be at home at all.**


	7. Athena

**Disclaimer: Did you know that you could get grounded for putting glass in a garbage disposal? Did you know that I didn't, but I might as well have? Did you know that that's why I missed a day? Did you know that I don't own PJO? Well, now you do.**

* * *

><p>Mortals… Why can't they use their common sense? As the goddess of wisdom, stupidity isn't one of my favorite things. People don't think through their actions and it drives me insane. I'm not Ares; I'm not into unnecessary war.<p>

Yes, war is one of my specialties, but the way I see it is diplomacy first, war later. Besides, I don't start wars. I just assist the ignoramuses so that they don't get blown to bits. Honestly, how do you think that America, a small group of colonies that couldn't work together, bested the _greatest_ army in the world, more than once?

Well, I suppose that I'm not as ignored as most. When the mortals get their acts together, then I'll be content.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, short one. But once again, a boss goddess who does what she wants. Also, anything that I say in these cannot be reflected upon me. I don't hate men, I don't like Twilight (I don't even ship EdwardBella. I ship Edward/Jacob. In the words of my friend, "Screw Bella!" Apologies to those who disagree).**

**Responses:**

**Favorites: None :'| (JK, I'm actually not really upset)  
>Alerts: None *Runs to the emo corner!* (Once again, just kidding)<br>Reviews:  
>#rty: That's alright. Thank you for correcting me about that. And thanks for the compliment!<br>#SakuraFlutist: That's fine! I'm just happy that you're enjoying it!  
><strong>**#(): I might try sometime, but this is a sort of one-per-character thing. **


	8. Atlas

**Yay, I'm not grounded anymore! That was a tough week, and I STILL sneaked on here a few times, just not long enough to update. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I just got ungrounded. I don't need to be sued. I don't own PJO.**

**By the way, the ellipses are for when he struggles under the sky's weight.**

* * *

><p>Why… do <em>I<em> have to… struggle under… this infernal thing? Of all of the Titans… it had to be me? I would much rather be… chopped into piece… or thrown in Tartarus… or even have… my liver eaten… every day! But not… this! And that… Percy Jackson… will have to pay. It's… because of him… that I'm still… trapped! Oh.. he'll pay. They'll all…

Terrible gods, the sky is heavy!

* * *

><p><strong>And I feel especially bad about being gone for so long because this is so short. So I'm updating again later. I'll add the thank-yous then because I have something to do. It involves a hammer, two screwdrivers, pliers, and a wrench. I'm a t<strong>**ool girl :)**


	9. Bianca di Angelo

**Sorry for falling asleep and missing the update. But I'm sick and feeling sleepy.  
>Also, if I own PJO, I'd be working on Mark of Athena so that my fans wouldn't tear me to shreds. <strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't do it. I couldn't take care of him. Not for the rest of my life. Well, Karma must really exist, because now I'm dead. I refused to take care of my brother for any longer, left him to possibly die, and now I'm dead myself.<p>

But it's not because I completely forgot about him. I just remembered what he meant to me too late. I tried to make amends, but the iron foot of justice stomped on me—or maybe that was the iron foot of a giant robot.

I don't deserve to be in Elysium. I was selfish and un-hero-like. Did I really get that statue because I wanted him to remember me, or was it because I wanted to pay him off for abandoning him?

Either way, the guilt is too much to bear. I think I'll try for rebirth. Nico won't need me again. He's grown up too quickly for my taste, but he's definitely grown up. And grownups don't need their older sisters harping over them all the time. Yeah, I think rebirth is a good idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of my reviews, favorites, and alerts! Should I continue to do them at the end of each chapter, or just wait until the end to reveal who's done these things? Hmm. I'm gonna go nap.<strong>


	10. Boreas

**Disclaimer: No. You know what? Even if did claim PJO, how is RR gonna find me? That's right. Now stop chasing after the honest kids.**

**And I'd like to apologize for being MIA lately, but I'll chalk it up to what I always do: Sickness, never being around, and—ooh, we have a new one. Every time I sat down to write when I got back home, I fell asleep. My mom found me sleeping on the floor next to my desk two mornings in a row.**

* * *

><p>Oh mon dieux. Ma vie est terrible. Ma fille est gâtée pourrie, mes fils demi-dieu sont des idiots, et je suis obligé de résider au Canada. Je suppose que c'est mieux en termes d'actions mortelles et des principes, mais je n'ai toujours pas apprécier d'être le plus proche chose à bannir. Bien sûr, Zeus regarde comme «délocalisation». * Soupir *<p>

Oh, regarde, un petit garçon blond. Je me demande ce dont il a besoin …

_Translation…_

Oh my gods. My life is awful. My daughter is spoiled rotten, my demigod sons are idiots, and I'm forced to reside in Canada. I suppose that it's better in terms of mortal actions and principles, but I still do not appreciate being the closest thing to banished. Of course, Zeus looks at it as "relocation". *Sigh*

Oh, look, a small blond boy. I wonder what he needs…

* * *

><p><strong>Most of you didn't even read that French garb, did you? Well, that's great, because it's probably riddled with errors. I take French, but I don't know it well enough to write that much, so I used Google Translate.<strong>

**And since I'm tired and no one told me whether they like the specific or general thank-yous better, and I'm tired, so I'll do this:**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS ENOUGH TO FAVORITE, SUBSCRIBE, OR REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

**In my book, louder means more emotional. You yell louder when you're angrier, sob louder when you sadder, and talk louder when you're happier.**


	11. Butch

**Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Riordan,**

**Y U NO GIVE ME FRANCHISE RIGHTS?**

* * *

><p>When are all of the campers going to understand that I'm tough? My parent makes me a little more sensitive than others, but I'm still macho. You hear that, Fire User?<p>

My Pegasus is macho, my rainbow tattoo is macho, my rainbow-flower cabin is macho. Hey, if you don't believe me, why don't you talk to my macho muscles?

And to top it off: STOP THROWING GODS' DAMNED SKITTLES AT ME! I _CANNOT_ TASTE THE RAINBOW, BECAUSE THEY'RE HITTING ME IN THE _EYES_!

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of caps. And, yeah, Butch's is short, but I imagine him as a man of few words, but also sort of like Rath from Ben 10 when provoked ("LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN'—"). Fire User is obviously Leo, who made fun of him for having a rainbow tattoo. And I don't know who started that whole skittles thing, but I love it.<strong>

**Thank you to those who favorited, reviewed, and subscribed.**

**AND I'd like to give a special thanks to SakuraFlutist for being my longest and loyalist reviewer. I hope everything gets better, and thank you for reading my French nonsense.**


	12. Charles Beckendorf

**Disclaimer: "Do you own PJO?"**

**"Uhhh..." *10 years later* "...no!"**

**Yes, two chapters in one day! I've done this because I'm stopping here. I just lost my inspiration. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p>I just want to clear this up for everybody: My girlfriend isn't a traitor. She <em>was<em>, but as soon as she realized that I (among others) would get hurt, she stopped. Or she wished she could've. Kronos threatened me through her, so she stayed. She didn't want to.

And then I died. She was just devastated. This is when she made the transition from traitor to hero. Without her, the Ares cabin never would've shown up. We never would've won the war. So, no, my girlfriend is not a traitor. Percy's got it right. She's a hero.

Speaking of Percy, would someone tell him that I'm not angry at him for my death? I died to save the world. It worked. My death wasn't in vain, so I have no reason to be upset.

Besides, now I get to chill in Elysium with all of my late friends, and…

Hey, where did Percy disappear to?

* * *

><p><strong>April Fools! I'm not stopping here, but I DID update twice. Thank you two SakuraFlutist and my French-speaking reviewer. Thank you to the person who favorited too!<strong>

**Also, I think that Beckendorf wouldn't be complaining about his own life; he'd be protecting others, like he did up until his death. He was so cool :'(. By the way, who caught the HoO reference?**

**One last thing. I finally saw the Kids' Choice Awards and I have a few things to say: Josh Hutcherson was super cute and funny; Jaden Smith is cute also, but his ear are so prominent (teehee). It's cute, though; Taylor Lautner got slimed, and I literally shouted "Your shirt's all dirty, take it off!" which surprised my mother.**

**Later!**


	13. Calypso

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt that the owner of a major book franchise would be sitting in her room all day, watching sWooZie videos. Or maybe she would. #ThugLife.**

**Oh, and I'm super happy because my crush asked me out today! Ahh!  
>Okay, actually, he didn't. I sincerely doubt that Josh Hutcherson is a pedophile. But you know what? In 4.5 years, he won't be. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>*Sigh* What have I done? I supported my father in the war, yes, but that doesn't make me an evil person. If anything, it makes me loyal. I stuck up for my family, as the gods definitely wish that their children continue to do for them, and now I am eternally exiled.<p>

This wouldn't be a problem, and it wasn't at first. The island that is now my home is beautiful, and the invisible servants are quite nice. The gods obviously saw me enjoying my solitude, so they decided to make it worse for me.

I do not enjoy falling in love with every boy that enters my realm. I tell myself over and over again that the boy will always have to leave, leaving me broken and shattered, but it never works.

And the boys never stop coming. As soon as I get over my previous love, another one appears. It's an extremely vicious cycle. I wish that I wasn't immortal, or that I could share the same fate as my sister Zoë. Alas, I cannot. For all of eternity, I must suffer through a feeling that most women treasure: Love.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt really delicate while writing this. I'm actually surprised that it flowed so easily, since I'm not delicate at all. Oh well.<br>And to Lemariz: Yay! I fooled you! That's a new record. One person fooled this year XD**


	14. Castor and Chiron

**Disclaimer: "Ooh, I just wanna punch her in her face! (She rachet!)"  
>"Rick, leave me alone! I disclaim all the time!"<strong>

**Yes, I missed yesterday. I got home at one-thirty in the morning and no one reads at that time. So here's a joint chapter! **

* * *

><p>Who killed me? Why did you kill me? I wanted to kill you first!<p>

* * *

><p>The heroes. The "villains". Rather, those who do not know that what they are doing is wrong. I have never met a hero gone bad that was bad for the sake of being bad. They are motivated by the wrong people, and make the wrong choices. It is not my place to offer up my opinion, but Mr. Castellan was the best "villain" I have ever known.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As you all can probably tell, I am low on my supply or brain juice. The only things buzzing around my head are lines in a monologue. Which explains why Castor has so little to say, and Chiron seems to be on drugs.<strong>

**But I'd still like to thank all of those who read, review, and subscribe! See you tomorrow for Chris Rodriguez's monologue!  
>Oh, and to the person who continued my disclaim song for "Sexy and I Know It", good job making my mess up better! <strong>


	15. Chris Rodriguez

**Disclaimer: *In the Tune of Spongebob Theme Song***

**"Who doesn't own the books but writes short stories?"**

**"I do! I do!"**

* * *

><p>I didn't mean to. I didn't know. Chiron said it best; all "bad" guys usually have good intentions. I thought that I'd be making the world a better place. I still don't trust the gods very much—they still get on my nerves and make me want to tear Olympus down brick-by-brick. But I control that anger. And she helps me. She might be tough and strong, but she always has good intentions, too. They might be hard to figure out at first, but she always does.<p>

And that's why I love her. Because she understands me more than anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I made Chris seem sappy but deep. I'm impressed with myself. And, yay, another update! See you tomorrow!<strong>


	16. Circe

**Disclaimer: If you don't my real name, then I'm not famous enough to own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Artemis has the right idea. Men. Are. Pigs. They're sloppy, gross, make disgusting noises, and eat everything in sight. Guinea pigs don't do them justice—they're so much cuter than men—but they're smaller and easier to take care of. Besides, shipping guinea pigs to kindergarten classrooms helps young girls (who foolishly decide to marry) become acquainted with male-like creatures.<p>

So, in a sense, I'm helping the people of the world. Someone needs to tell Perseus Jackson that.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you spell "delusional as helck"? I love that word, helck. I got it from Palletshipping's story.<strong>

**And I'd just like to say, EPICNESS! Yesterday this story got almost 700 views! Celebration!**


	17. Clarisse la Rue

**Disclaimer: I am on the Path to Korra! I miss Avatar and I can't wait to have a girl Avatar! *Someone whispers in my ear* Oh, we're not having a shouting contest? Oh, we are? Then it's still my turn.  
><strong>**I DON'T OWN PJO!  
>*This made no sense whatsoever* <strong>

* * *

><p>I don't hate everything and everyone. I think that you saw me and Chris holding hands after the Battle of the Labyrinth—I have feelings. It's just that, being a daughter of Ares, my main feeling is anger. I think that that's understandable, right?<p>

And another thing: I don't hate Prissy. He gets under my skin, yes, but he gets under everyone's skin—he's an idiot. I mean, come on, how could he not see that Annabeth liked him? Even _I_ could see that, and I'm no daughter of Aphrodite. But anyway, my main feeling is anger and Prissy gets on my nerves—is it any wonder why I want to stomp him?

So, like Chris said, just look at the reason behind my actions. It'll save everyone a lot of time if you do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I was gone yesterday, but I got into an argument with my best friend and sincerely didn't feel like posting.I actually have a question: Should I really stay friends with someone who holds a grudge for two years? Or, the ONE time I actually open up to ANYONE (including my parents), tells me that my feelings sound like bullcrap? Someone with a holier-than-thou attitude who always has to be right?<strong>

**But you guys aren't my therapists and I should stick on a happier note: I GOT SIXTEEN REVIEWS YESTERDAY! AND MY HIT COUNT KEEPS GOING PAST 700! THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY YET!**

**So big thanks to peace-love-and-writing and SakuraFlutist for being my BEST reviewers! And to peace-love-and-writing, sorry about your cookie phobia!**

**We're almost to that legendary 50 review mark!**


	18. Clovis

**Disclaimer: I don't own penguins. I don't own jets. I don't own Oreos. Therefore, I don't own Penguin-Jets-Oreos, or PJO. XD**

* * *

><p>I sleep, get over it! I'm lazy and I do my job! My job <em>is <em>to sleep! Hello? My father is the god of sleep! Please, people.

And furthermore… *Snores*

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Clovis. You lazy, lazy boy. Actually, you're lazy to me, but in the demigod world, you go to work. But you can't Cat-Daddy like I can XD.<strong>

**But I meant what I said last chapter: I just love you guys so much that you have no idea!**


	19. Connor and Travis Stoll

**Disclaimer: "He is a boy,**

**"I am a girl,**

**"Can I make it anymore obvious?"**

**Sk8er Boi parody reference how Mr. Riordan is a MR.**

**So this is a joint chapter, but in a different sense. Travis and Connor are angsting together, because that do everything together. Connor is bold and **_Travis is italics._

* * *

><p><strong>We're not bad people, guys!<strong>

_Why does everybody think so? Well, maybe not everybody… But most people! Okay, maybe not most people… The Demeter cabin is just naggy enough to make us think so. They take after their mother._

_**The point is that we're pranksters, not evil.**_

_We don't let in half of the monsters that get into camp. That's the Ares cabin, and they don't get crap from anybody._

_**Well, Travis, everyone's afraid of them.**_

_Oh, right… So you people take out your aggression on us?_

_**…Hey… that makes sense! You guys are just using us as punching bags?**_

_Well, if you thought that our pranks were evil before, then be prepared._

* * *

><p><strong>So I just wanted to celebrate. WOO! I'm ONE review from the 50 review mark! And my view have literally been skyrocketing! But you know what else I figured out?<strong>

**Five days ago, this story was added to the community "There are Actually God Stories Here!" My first community ever and a great one to start off with if you ask me!**

**So I'd like to thank superrjw, Loki, peace-love-and-writing, EveryNewDay, SakuraFlutist, GraceCollins, and percy jackson or seaweed brain! I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter and pushing me closer to 50, and for a generic thank you, just everybody who reviewed. I'll try to inclue everybody at the end of the story, too! **


	20. Daedalus

**Disclaimer: "I love books,**

**"You love them too,**

**"So that's why I wrote this fanfic for you,**

**"With a key and a board and a lap and a top,**

**"I don't own it, but I rock!"**

**I don't think I've used this one here before.**

* * *

><p>Yes, I'll admit it. I pushed my nephew out of a window. I was filled with envy and jealousy and I pushed him out of a window.<p>

Has anyone ever heard the phrase, "A man's character is not decided by what he does when he is being watch, but by what he does when he is alone"? I have and I believe in it. But I also believe that I wasn't alone when I committed my crime; Janus and my nephew were both witnesses.

But anytime when the only company I have is myself, I cry. I show remorse and guilt for what I did. I am not the coldblooded killer that my mark brands me as. I am simply human; a human who made a terrible mistake and will carry that to the the grave.

So do not think for one moment that I am so one-sided as to be an evil man. I am quite obviously a jealous man, but I am also compassionate. I believe this mark has punished me enough; the constant calls of "killer" seem rather superfluous.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally don't think of Daedalus as a coldblooded killer, but some people are bound to. I mean the dude killed his son!<strong>

**I have no reviews tho thank for since this is the second chapter of the day.**


	21. Dakota

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sorry for the uncreative disclaimer, but I'm feeling under the weather. I think my little cousin gave me a stomach virus. And sorry for not posting these yesterday, but I fell asleep right before posting.**

**Also, he's talking really fast, so that's why everything is hyphenated. And that's also why he's yelling.**

* * *

><p>"I-swear-to-the-drunk-I'm-not-gods!"<p>

I-have-never-said-this! Know-why? Because-I-don't-get-drunk! Yes-my-father-is-the-god-of-wine-but-Kool-Aid-pwns-wine-any-day! The-most-I-ever-get-is-a-teeny-tiny-isty-bitsy-bit-hyper! I-think-that-I-might-be-hyper-right-now-but-I-don't-know! Usually-I-don't-find-out-until-I-calm-down!

*Swigs Kool-Aid*

What-was-I-talking-about? Oh-yeah! Stop-making-drinking-jokes-about-me!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that boy is... what was it? "Hopped up on enough caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo"? Thank you Rick Riordan for having Jason give me that line.<strong>

**And, yes, we've done it. Past fifty reviews! Thank you peace-love-and-writing for pushing me over the top! So I'm going to go to Philadelphia to celebrate! I think I'll go tomorrow.**

**If anyone didn't guess, that was my way of telling you that I'll be gone tomorrow. Yes, I'm sick, but I'll be darned if I sold that chocolate just to miss out on the field trip.**


	22. Demeter

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Still sick. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>*Sobbing* How could he? How could my own brother take my daughter and refuse to give her back? What have I ever done to him? What has my daughter ever done to him?<p>

I know that I'm a bit of a helicopter parent, but I just don't want to lose her again! It would break my heart! She's so beautiful and happy… At least she is when she's not in the Realm of Hades. That's why I give Hades such a hard time; if he's going to kidnap my daughter, can't he at least be good to her?

Not to mention how how unfriendly he gets when I offer him cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>That woman is obsessed. So I'll see you guys in two days (or tomorrow, depending on when I get home).<strong>


	23. Dionysus

**Disclaimer: The plot of the HoO series is not swirling around in my head. I am not the owner, because if I was, I'd at least be thinking about it. But waiting makes it less painful.**

**And sorry for the four-day absence. I had to get my hair done, which all-in-all took about sixteen hours. And then I slept straight through Sunday.**

* * *

><p>Oh, children. Irritating, annoying, disgusting, loathsome… *Ten Minutes Later* …noisy, terrible children. Why can't they all just grow up already? Were they always this bad? Is my wine withdrawal starting to get to me? Did I just not see how irksome they could be when I was blitzed off my ass 247?

Or maybe these children in particular bother me. Oh, how I hate heroes.

They genuinely do not understand just how beneath the Olympians (or any god, for that matter) they really are. They backtalk and sass us, as if we do not have the power to explode every cell, every atom, every molecule in their bodies?

We should just go back to the way things were. Back when we _could_ just obliterate a child without being harped on about it. Does no one think that obliterating their voice boxes will not help?

* * *

><p><strong>Dionysus, you drunk (Ha-ha. He wishes). If I was a demigod, I'd be a pile of ash by now. I just <strong>**can't hold back most of my sarcasm. Like when my cousin said that we should take the ICU to get home, I said, "Right, we should just drive straight through the Intensive Care Unit. Forget about the patients." It was my way off telling him that he meant ICC. :P**


	24. Drew

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Sorry, but all of my brain juice for disclaimers has gone out the window.**

* * *

><p>I'm not a mean person. Just because I'm mean to Piper and you met Piper first doesn't make me a mean person. And, yeah, I'm hard on my siblings, but who isn't? They get on my nerves often enough, so I had to turn the political system of my cabin into a dictatorship.<p>

And as for Jason? Just a little sibling rivalry. We're both daughters of Aphrodite (one of us more than the other) and we both want what we want. I just intend to get what I want. No more, no less.

So, no matter what Piper's been telling you, it's not true. I actually like to think that I'm a nice person.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate her, Piper or no Piper. Brats aren't my type. Oh, and I forgot to thank Shy Scribe last chapter. So thank you for reviewing!<strong>


	25. Ella

**Disclaimer: I can't even pay for a bag of chips right now. How am I supposed to pay for a team of publishers?**

**Besides that, I'm so VERY sorry. I was sleeping all day two days ago, and this whole two-day thing actually sticks to my mind more than daily. So I inadvertently took four days. Once again, I apologize.**

* * *

><p>Ella doesn't like cheese. Other harpies bully Ella. Kids bring Ella cheese. Ella doesn't like cheese. Kids bring cinnamon. Other harpies take. Leave Ella with cheese. Ella doesn't like cheese. Kids are friends. "Friends". Ten years: 1994 to 2004. Ella likes friends. "Friends" funny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That made no sense. Actually, that made less than no sense. No-Sense looked at that and said "WTF?" But I did like writing Ella. I should talk like her one day and drive everybody <em>crazy<em>.**

**I would like to give a big thanks to peace-love-and-writing for her four reviews, AnnaliseAndrews for her four reviews, SakuraFlutist for her review, and Kaitie85386 for her review. Put all of you together and that's ten reviews in one day! Thank you all for your appreciation. You guys are the reason why this story isn't stopping until I have invaded the mind of every ~applicable~ PJO character.**


	26. Ethan Nakumura

**Disclaimer: "Hey I just wrote this,  
>"'Cause my brain made me,<br>"So now I'm posting,  
>"Don't <strong>**you guys love me?"**

**I can't believe Carly Rae Jepsen is 26. I thought she was 15.**

**And make sure you grab a box of tissues if you're emotional, because this is pre-BotL and Ethan's still oblivious to what's going on.**

* * *

><p>My mother is never appreciated. Neither am I. She understands what's going on with me. She hasn't "officially" claimed me yet, but that's only because she doesn't have a cabin to put me in. I'm sure of it.<p>

I hate the Olympians for excluding my mother like that, so I'm joining Kronos. My mother said that I should, because it would be doing the world a great favor.

Unfortunately, my mother is the goddess of balance. I can't join the titan army to honor her _and_ make the world a better place without causing too much good. So she's asking me for my left eye. I'm not kidding, she actually asked for my left eye. It's a small price to pay for all of this good, right? I think it is. So I'm handing over my eye._  
><em>

Bye-bye, eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Em Gee, I rhymed. And, yes, Ethan actually believes that his mother taking his eye is a good thing. But I guess he is a son of the Goddess of Balance.<strong>


	27. Frank Zhang

**Disclaimer: Take a hint, take a hint!  
>This is just a fanfiction,<br>****Let me tell you what it is,  
>I don't own Percy Jackson!<br>Take a hint, take a hint!**

**I have been watching SO much Victorious lately.**

* * *

><p>Wow, she is pretty. She'd never like me, though. She's small but strong and, meanwhile, I'm gigantic, ox-like, and I have a baby's face. Girls like her do NOT like guys like me.<p>

Even if she _is_ an outcast in the Fifth Cohort like me, she'd still never like me. But maybe that's the problem. Maybe she doesn't like insecure guys. I could try talking her her right now. After all, we're both guarding the door to camp.

Yeah, I think I'll try that. Let me just go over what I'm going to say: _So, Hazel, how are you? Are you having a good time? You know, standing here? No? Okay, um… Well, I just wanted you to know that you're a really pr—_HORRIBLY UGLY BEAST WOMAN!

Oh my gods, why is that guy carrying her? And being chased by gorgons? *Sigh* I guess Hazel will have to wait…

* * *

><p><strong>Frank, be happy that you were just practicing. You're such a goof (or I've always seen you as one).<strong>

**So I'd like to thank SakuraFlutist and peace-love-and-writing for you're wonderful reviews! I was really nervous about Ella and I'm glad that you think that I did her well :)**


	28. Fredric Chase

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan gets his inspiration from Greek Myths, so right about now he should be reading one. I, on the other hand, am watching Jersey Shore (guilty pleasure show) and dueling people on Pottermore. I'm not him.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth. I know that since she's left she's grown and matured in ways that she never could have at home, but… that doesn't lessen the pain. It hurts that she thought that she'd be safer and happier on the streets than at home. I still don't see what drove her to it, but Annabeth <em>is<em> a very difficult person to understand._  
><em>

At least she's strong. When she went missing the only thing that kept me going was knowing how strong she is. And she really is very mature. The streak of gray in her hair will forever remind me of that. I'm very happy that she's this mature but I can't help but feel like it was before her time. Like she never got the chance to really be a kid.

Well, regardless of my feelings, Annabeth is an adult. There's not much that I can do about this; the only thing that I _can_ do is try to be proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, poor Mr. Chase. He really did not deserve that heart-wrenching pain, but I guess it was important to the series.<strong>

**See ya next time!**


	29. Gabe Ugliano

**Disclaimer: "We have interrupted your regularly scheduled disclaimer for this announcement: As of earlier this week, The Hunger Games beat Maximum Ride out for the 5th most popular fandom in the books section of FFN! As a fan of The Hunger Games who hasn't had the chance to read Maximum Ride yet, this is a very good turn of events for me."  
>Now for me to say that two days ago, I was not at home. My cousin turned three and I had no idea three-year-olds could party for so long. If I had known, I would've stayed home.<strong>

* * *

><p>I. Hate. Everything. I hate other people's stinking attitudes, I hate how long it takes for my wife to come home, I hate how often we run out of beer here, I hate how dirty it is here—oh, speaking of dirt, I hate my good-for-nothing stepson. He's lippy, he's irritating, and he doesn't seem to understand that <em>I'm<em> in charge here._  
><em>

Oh, finally, Sally's home. When will that *CENSORED* start understanding that she needs to satisfy _my_ needs?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. I tried with this one, guys, I honestly did, but this guy had absolutely NO redeeming qualities for me to build on, and I can't seem to figure out his motives no matter how hard I try. So, Gabe, you suck, but I congratulate you for outsmarting me, or at least being so terrible that I can't figure out why.<strong>

**Other than that, I'd like to thank Lamariz, peace-love-and-writing, and SakuraFlutist for reviewing! And, to peace-love-and-writing, yes, that was when Percy had first shown up. And I can't believe that my ramblings have dominated this chapter.**


	30. Gaia

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. As for this fanfiction, I think The Wanted said it best: "I'm glad you came."**

* * *

><p><em>The gods…<em> The very thought of them makes me want to quake. How could they? How could they take my children, their brothers and sister, and toss them into Tartarus? The families in Tyler Perry movies are less dysfunctional!

Then they have the _nerve_ to fight their poor grandmother (among other titles) just because she wants to regain some of the control over herself. After all, _I'm_ Mother Earth. They walk on my ground every day and only pay attention to me when I start to waken. I'm not a child; I do not need to be kept asleep.

But the caring side of Mother Earth is gone; only hate is left. I will destroy the gods and everyone who they call "friend".

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, she's angry! Momma's gonna take care of business! Or is she...? We'll just have to wait five more months for the next book.<strong>


End file.
